Thank You
by bluecrushsurfergirl
Summary: "Thank you... for taking away the rain" Lyon finds Juvia broken, hurt, torn apart. Can he bring the sun back in her life? /Sucky summary, the story is better/LyVia/Sequel to Don't Go/


_Drip drop._

She looked, at droplets of rain splattered against the window. It poured down like tears from the eyes of the clouds, softly landing on the ground with a light pitter-patter sound.

The guild had been strangely quiet today, though to her, ever since that night, it had always been quiet. Too quiet. It made her feel uneasy. Well, it was strange, wasn't it? Fairy Tail had been known for its loudness and tendency to destroy things, and it to just suddenly go quiet? That was odd.

So she had gone out for a walk, and maybe go inside a café or something. Yes, it may have been crazy of her. Going out by herself in the dark, and raining even! But the feeling in the guild was driving her crazy! And, who else would want to go with her? After all, for the longest time she had been focusing so much on Gray that she might have forgotten there were other people she could talk to.

Maybe that's what she was doing now.

She hadn't stopped thinking about him, or his words, or how he treated her back then. Or the fact that for the past few months, he's been going out with the one and only Lucky Lucy Heartfilia (obviously, he didn't care about her feelings one bit!). Though, he would come by and say hi every now and then. But still, it hurt. Once, though, he came and said he was sorry, for everything. And he hoped that she could find it in her heart to forgive him. And left it at that.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing here all alone?" A familiar voice asked gently, disturbing her from her thoughts.

Juvia looked at the owner of the voice. "Juvia should be asking Lyon-sama the same question."

The ice mage chuckled. "Fair point. May I?" He gestured to the seat across from her.

"Why not?" She shrugged. "Juvia has no reason to refuse."

He sat down. And for a while, they both said nothing. Juvia looked out the window once more. The rain was steadily falling. Wet, cool, peaceful. It seemed like someone's tears.

It seemed like… her tears.

"… It's been a while, yeah?" Lyon said suddenly, and her thoughts were broken once more, as she focused her attention back to him.

She nodded. "Yes, it's been a while." She agreed. "Ages, perhaps? Lyon-sama looks different from when Juvia last saw him."

"Yeah." He said. "I haven't seen you since the Lamia Scale banquet. You've changed too, Juvia."

"Lyon-sama has dropped the '-chan' when saying Juvia's name." She pointed out (as if it wasn't obvious enough).

He smiled. "Have I, now?" He questioned. "Maybe I have. How have you been, Juvia?"

That one question took her by surprise. How she was? She could think of a million things to describe how she was. Torn, hurt, confused, angry, saddened, depressed, etc. But of course, she couldn't tell him that. So instead, she said, "Juvia… has been okay."

"Where's Gray?" – she felt like she had been stabbed with a knife – "You're usually around him, following. I mean, you usually hang around with him."

"Juvia doesn't do that anymore." She bit her lip, hoping he wouldn't notice anything strange from her.

"Really?"

Juvia nodded. "Yes." She said. "Gray-sama… is busy. He has Lucy now, he doesn't need Juvia anymore."

"He doesn't _need _you?" He repeated in disbelief. She bit her lip, and she could feel his iciness boil into a blinding steam. His words hissed out dangerously. "I'll kill that bastard."

"Lyon-sama." She warned. Though she still couldn't look him in the eye. But they were in a restaurant after all, he wouldn't just lash out like that, would he? "Gray-sama never liked Juvia from the start. It's not Gray-sama's fault. Juvia's just stupid like that, it's alright."

"He can't just throw you out like you're some toy, Juvia!" Lyon shouted, and she couldn't believe he did that, because even if there weren't many people there, it was still embarrassing. Even to her. "Why are you still defending him?! Why do you still care? You should be angry! You should be appalled! Don't blame yourself!"

"Lyon-sama." Juvia warned once more. "We should… settle this outside."

At first, Lyon was confused. But he realized they were in a restaurant, and people were watching. He didn't blame her for being embarrassed. This could lead to some _very _complicated misunderstandings.

They stood up, paid the check, and left.

* * *

The two figures then walked out to the rain, Lyon holding an umbrella for the two of them. They didn't say anything, they just kept walking.

Lyon stopped walking. "Why do you still love him?" He asked coldly.

She looked at him. "Juvia doesn't love Gray-sama."

"You don't have to lie to me, Juvia." He said gently, looking her in the eye. "It's alright…"

She didn't say anything.

"I'll protect you." He swore.

Juvia looked up at him, eyes wet, and cheeks a contrast of ghostly pale due to the cold, and her cheeks were crimson from shame. To her (and his) surprise, she was struggling not to smile. What was this feeling? She was so happy to have him as a friend, someone who understood, finally, but somewhere in her heart, a part of her told her it was wrong. Perhaps that part of her feared that one thing might lead to another.

"Thank… you." Juvia said.

"That was the first time I've seen you smile today." He pointed out. But it was a sad smile, a grateful smile, not from happiness, but rather because someone helped her out in her time of need. Being that person, for her. That alone made him happier than words could express.

The bluenette looked up at him. "Juvia… hasn't smiled for a long time." She whispered. "Thank you… for making Juvia smile."

Lyon blushed. "It was nothing, really." He said. "But I meant what I said before… you don't have to pretend with me, I'll protect you no matter what, Juvia." He took her hands. "Because I care about you."

Juvia leaned into his chest, silently crying.

He was quite unsure what to do. He had never experienced something like this before, he had never been one for women. A bit awkwardly, he wrapped his arms around her, comforting her. Her face never left his chest. She was too ashamed to let him see her crying eyes.

"I'll be here." He reassured her. "I'm not going anywhere, I'll always be waiting for you. So it's alright."

She almost tried to look up at him, but she didn't. Instead, she hiccupped, and sobbed into his chest. It built up, gradually building to her bawling loudly.

"It's alright." He whispered. Those words made her bawl louder, like a small child. She had never cried like that before, why was it that she could cry this way with him? She felt like she didn't have any power left, and she needed to fall, which she would've done if Lyon wasn't there to hold her up.

He started crying too, just a bit. Juvia's emotions were so strong that they affected his.

It got quieter, and Juvia looked up at the ice mage. Face, tear-stained. "Thank you." She laughed softly, as if the words she said were a joke. "Lyon-sama has managed to make Juvia feel better, when she thought she would've been sad forever. Lyon-sama… took away the rain."

"I love you, Juvia." He said suddenly.

For a moment, her eyes widened. "Juvia… still needs time. She can't simply move on from Gray-sama. Not just yet. But one day, she will. And she hopes that when she does, Lyon-sama will still be waiting for her."

Lyon smiled. "I'll always be waiting for you, Juvia." He stated. "Even if it takes you your whole life to move on… even then, I'll still be here waiting. Even if the whole world goes against you, I'll be here. So please… live on with a smile."

"… thank you." She said softly. She hesitated for a moment, but then said, "Would Lyon-sama like to walk Juvia home?"

He laughed. "That's what I was going to do anyway." Lyon picked up the umbrella he had dropped before. "Shall we go?"

They laughed. Juvia took his hand, and they walked alongside in the rain.

Juvia never thought she would have met the love of her life in the rain.

* * *

**Disclaimer : I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**I AM ALIIIIVEEEEE. No, I'm not dead. I just have been very uninspired. And lazy. And busy. In fact, I should be studying right now. Anywho, this may not be my longest oneshot, but it's DEFINITELY my favorite. I love LyVia, like, I love it. Almost as much as GrayLu (it's a phase I'm going through XD). **

**Ain't that just the sweetest thing? LyVia is just SO adorable, God! I hope this will happen one day, because it will be sososoosososos ADORABLE IF IT DOES AHUFEBOUFBWOLESFNEW. **

**Hope you liked~!  
**

**Please tell me what you thought of it in the reviews! Do you have any better summary or story titles? :3 And please support my other stories!  
**

**Ja ne~!**


End file.
